The method and the device which is the object of this invention make it possible to facilitate and optimize the implementation of a device as described in patent applications FR 2870318 and FR 2870319 as well as in the extension WO/2005/116512 of the same applicant and inventors. The use of this invention is particularly suitable for setting up electronic card support devices during their assembly on automatic printing machines when installing electronic components or when applying adhesive.
According to the prior art described in patent applications FR 2870318 and FR 2870319, regulation of universal electronic card support is obtained by putting into contact and supporting the product to be supported on the universal support, then a vacuum is applied within an sealed enclosure which causes the support to be stiffened therein. Positioning the part on the support makes it possible to crush the flexible body and in this way the shape of the product to be supported is contoured by the enclosure. When the part to be supported is an electronic card, it is advisable to apply a flat plate to the top of the card to rectify it before applying the vacuum within the enclosure. Using this type of support plate and the force implied is sometimes unacceptable. In some equipment, the force is too great and may cause the product to be elevated more than is desirable for a certain job.